Nyan Cat Mafia
| image = File:Nyan_cat_by_prguitarman-d3e9du1.gif‎|thumb | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = July 27,2013 | winningfaction = Coup-ers | roster = #, player #_GMaster479 #EDM #curr3nt #Vommack #FatTony #Krystal #IAWY #Dee #_Aura #Jay Gold #benjer3 #Flamebirde #golfjunkie #Hirkala #Araver | first = EDM | last = Krystal, Dee | mvp = Krystal, Dee (mvp revoked later for illegal btsc outside game) | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on own idea. It began on July 27,2013 and ended in a Coup-ers win in N6 (August 09,2013). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: trapping / blocking / redirecting the caster of "prevent all actions against a player" > prevent all actions against a player > trap > redirect > block > kill (if blocking) > stealth > spy = save = kill = timebomb = walkie-talkie = manapass. Townsfolk winning by killing off all other factions simultaneously will still be a townsfolk win even if a faction member launches an attack in Hell and would be ascending back into the game on that phase. *A save cannot save themselves if they are hit by a blocking kill. ------------ *Night phase rules: **During day phases (and prior to N1), PM me with which location you want to go to for the upcoming night and gain BTSC with everyone who went to the same place. **During night phases, tell me if you want to use an action or gain 2 mana, or post in the location's BTSC to hand over a scroll to gain 4 mana. **PMed flashvotes for handing over a scroll are acceptable. ------------ *Day phase rules: **During day phases, vote for a player to lynch and who to give the lynched player's scrolls to. **PMed flashvotes for lynching are acceptable. **Surviving players at the end of the day phase get 2 mana. ------------ *Tie lynch (mana duel) rules: **Tie lynches result in a mana duel. **lynched players go to Hell ------------ *Hell Thread rules: **Dead players go to Hell, where they have access to the Hell thread and can read the main thread, gain 1 mana at the end of each day and night phase, and can: ***use 2 mana to cast lynch votes on Hell's roster ***use N mana to send N-1 mana to a player who's not in Hell ***use 2 mana to start a mana duel against anyone else in Hell and let the survivor ascend ------------ *Scrolls **Kill: 2 mana for RID kill, 3 mana for FID kill, 4 mana for kill kill. Not normally blocking, but you can add 1 mana to make it blocking. Only successful kills appear in the NP. The killed player's scrolls will go to players selected by random.org unless you use 2 extra mana to specify who gets the scrolls. **Timebomb: 2 mana to kill after 3 more nights unless saved, 3 mana to kill after 2 more nights unless saved, 4 mana to kill after 1 more night unless saved. Appears in NP. If a timebomb is placed under stealth, then the NP will show that a timebomb appeared on your target but not who placed it. The time until the timebomb goes off will NOT be shown. **Redirect: 2 mana to redirect your target to a random player, 3 mana to redirect your target to whoever you want. Does not normally appear in the NP, but you can add 1 mana to make it appear in the NP. **Block: 2 mana to block, 4 mana to trap. Appears in the NP. **Spy: 1 mana to see how much mana another player has, 2 mana to follow spy, 4 mana to faction spy, 5 mana to role spy. **Save: 2 mana to save, 4 mana to prevent any (other) action against your target from succeeding. Appears in NP. **Stealth: 1 mana to make a player's action not appear in the NP, 1 mana to make a player unspyable that night. Does not appear in NP. **Walkie-talkie: 2 mana to send a 1-way message, 4 mana to send and receive a message. Does not appear in NP. Instructions on encryption or other secret codes for the main thread will be censored. **Manapass: N mana to send N-1 mana to a player, N mana to remove N mana from a player. Your target will appear in the NP as gaining or losing mana from this ability but you will not be mentioned as the caster. **Votemanip: 1 mana to x0 your own vote, N mana to xN your own vote, 3 mana to redirect another player's vote. *There are multiple copies of some scrolls. Initial distributions will not be shown. If you have enough mana, you can use multiple actions simultaneously. Role Description House Eledion. The top surviving player on the roster has automatic access to the Kill scroll's ability whether or not they hold that scroll. Wincon: eliminate the Coup-ers and the religious sect before the end of day 7. *Prince *Princess *Duke ------------ Coup-ers. The top surviving player on the roster has automatic access to the Kill scroll's ability whether or not they hold that scroll. Wincon: eliminate House Eledion and the religious sect before the end of day 7. *General *Captain *Lieutenant ------------ Order of the Tart. The top surviving player on the roster has automatic access to the Kill scroll's ability whether or not they hold that scroll. Wincon: eliminate House Eledion and the coup-ers before the end of day 7. *Demigod *Reverend *Brother ------------ Townsfolk. Wincon: don't let any of the other factions win by the end of day 7 (it will count as a townsfolk win if all remaining players in the other factions die simultaneously in a phase) and stay either alive or in Hell, OR individually join the faction that wins Six players will be "Townsfolk" and will not be given distinctive names so they can not claim a particular townsfolk role. Although in that respect they are "vanilla", they will each start off with a scroll just like the other faction members. They can PM me at any time to join another faction once-during-the-game and cannot switch after joining. Each of the factions can have at most two townsfolk join during the game; if you try to join a faction that has already had two townsfolk join then your attempt to join them will fail, but you will still be able to try to join one of the other factions. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Winning Faction Coup-ers *Aura - General *Hirkala - Captain *Dee - lieutenant *Krystal - townsfolk turned coup-er *Vommack - townsfolk turned coup-er Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster Host: Plasmid #_GMaster479 - Reverend - FID killed N6 by lieutenant #EDM - townsfolk - Lynched D1 #curr3nt - prince - lynched D5 #Vommack - townsfolk turned Coup-er - lynched D3 #FatTony - townsfolk - killed N3 by townsfolk #Krystal - townsfolk turned coup-er #IAWY - duke - FID killed N6 by lieutenant #Dee - lieutenant #_Aura - general - killed N3 by prince #Jay Gold - brother - FID killed N5 by captain #benjer3 - townsfolk turned House - killed N5 by demigod #Flamebirde - townsfolk - lynched D2 #golfjunkie - princess - FID killed N5 by captain #Hirkala - captain - lynched D5 #Araver - demigod - FID killed N5 by captain Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8 Category:HybridGames